Aide-moi mes souvenirs dirigent ma vie
by CookiesHime
Summary: Aide-moi, mes souvenirs dirigent ma vie, ou quand la vie de Ben est bouleversée par Arisa qui veut récupérer ses souvenirs et ses changements de personnalités. (Oui je suis très très très nulle pour résumer ... Et pour trouver des titres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous et à toutes les fans de Ben10 ! Je stresse un peu beaucoup parce que c'est mon premier post sur ce site (et ma deuxième publication de fanfiction), je tien à préciser que je suis une super fan de Ben10 que je connais le nom de tout les aliens et de tout les personnages … Enfin c' était avant Omniverse ou ils on changés certains certains noms, Non je suis pas fachée c'est juste que j'avais tout appris et je doit tout recommencer c'est tout …

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Sauf un) ils appartiennent à Man Of Action**.

Il fait chaud … J'ai mal aux poignets …

Je … Où suis-je ?

Ben Tennyson ! Tu est enfin réveillé

Je baissais les yeux, apparemment j'étais en hauteur attaché, sûrement par la personne qui me parlais. Une fille de mon age les cheveux blancs,les yeux rouges, elle avait un slim noir, un débardeur blanc et ce qui semblais être une chemise rouge à carreau nouée sur la taille, C'est sûrement elle qui m'a enfermé ici.

Qui est-tu ?

Je crois que tu t'en fiche de mon prénom tu veux plutôt connaître ma fonction n'est-ce pas ?

…

Je suis chasseuse de prime, et TU est ma prime

Qui t'a demandée de me capturer ?

… On m'a ordonnée de ne pas te révéler leurs identité, sinon je ne suis pas payée et j'y tien à ma paye ! Alors motus et bouche cousue

Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Je les attends !

Comme un toutou

… Tu sais on ne m'a pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec toi !

Je suppose que tu n'a pas le droit de me tuer !

Ni de te torturer ! Dommage, mais je peut jouer autrement !

Autrement ?

Elle s'approcha de moi à pas de loups, … Gwen, Kévin dépêchez-vous !

xxxx

Kévin dépêche-toi ! Elle va peut-être le tuer !

Tu as dit toi même qu'elle ne le tuerais pas !

On sait jamais ! Grand-père à dit qu'elle était cinglée, et cruelle si elle pète un plomb elle est capable de le faire ! Accélère !

C'est le plus rapide que je puisse faire !

Je serais déjà arrivée !

C'est sa traverse le pays à pieds !

Dépêche-toi !

xxxx

Pense à un chiffre !

Encore !

Écoute-moi bien « héro » apparemment je vais devoir poireauter longtemps avec toi alors j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer OK ?

Voilà c'est fait

Si c'est encore 10 je pète un câble

… Trouvé …

RHAAAA SI TU VEUX PAS JOUER DIT-LE !

Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol

Euh …

Pourquoi est-ce que je devait t'attacher ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de te torturer !

Elle commença à rouler par terre comme moi gamin quand je faisait un caprice

On … On peut jouer à autre chose ?

* * *

Voilà ! C'était ma fiction j'espère que vous avez aimer et ... donnez-moi vos avis dans les commentaires !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a toutes et à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma Fanfiction sur Ben10 !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages (sauf un) ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Ils appartiennent à Man Of Action !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oh tu est bien mignon mais …. Faire sa la maintenant !

Faire quoi ?

Ah tu ne sais pas Benjamin le chaste !

Hein Tu-

Ta une copine ?

N... Oui

Oh c'est trop mignon !

Elle se leva et s'assied sur une chaise en croisant les jambes l'air intéressée

Alors dit-moi tout ! Qui est ta Loïs Lane ?

…. Julie Yamamoto

Tu ne dois pas beaucoup tenir à elle …

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu m'a dit son nom super vite tranquille ! Qui te dit que je ne vais pas l'attaquer ! On sait pas après tout je suis une psychopathe ! Alors que si je te demande l'identité de tes amis ?

…

Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Pourquoi tu est aussi …

Mmh ? Pourquoi je me moque de toi ? J'aime sa mais comme sa sent les leçons de moral je vais te demander de ne plus ouvrir la bouche avant l'arrivée de tes employeurs ou de tes amis sauveurs contre lesquels je ne prendrais même pas la peine de me battre puisque je suis sûre à 90% que ce sont mes employeurs oups ?

Tu recommence …

Je crois que je vais te couper la langue !

Si tu sais que ce sont mes amis pourquoi tu ne me détache pas ?

RAAAAH tais-toi ! Tu m'énerve! J'en sais rien ! On m'a dit de le faire alors je l'ai fait ! Arrête de me torturer ! Tu fais comme lui ! Tu te rend pas compte ! La même intonation la même manière de « remettre les gens sur le droit chemin » ! Je veux pas y retourner ! Ils … Ils étaient méchants … J'ai soufferts ils ne m'aiment pas !

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol en pleurant elle se balançais d'avant en arrière comme une petite fille qui souffre

Qui ?

Chuuuuut i- il faut pas le dire ! C'est dangereux !

Elle débloque complètement !

BEN !

Gwen et Kevin entraient dans la pièce prêts à se battre

Noooon ! Arrêtez-vous !

SI VOUS APPROCHEZ JE LE TUE ! JE VOUS PRÉVIEN !

Euh … Calme-toi d'accord

Dis-je sur un ton rassurant

Que je me calme ? Mais je suis calme !

Kevin fit un pas en avant

TU AS BOUGÉ !

On est venus te ramener !

Commença Gwen

Je … veut pas

D'un coup mes liens se détachèrent et je tomba sur le sol

Oh Benjamin !

Elle courue vers moi paniquée

D-Désolée vraiment ! Je- j'ai pas fais exprès je te jure !

Elle à complètement changer !

Il faut que tu m'emmène chez les plombiers

Non …

Aide-moi à me lever ?

Elle m'a vraiment aidé … Sa main est toute douce et chaude … Une fois levé je lachais précipitamment sa main.

Donc tu t'appelle Arisa ?

Dis-je en lui caressant la tête et en me mettant à sa hauteur elle un peu plus petite que moi

Et alors !

Je ne me moquais pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te présente Gwen et Kevin, ce sont mes amis, tu te sens mal n'est-ce pas tu as mal à la tête ?

O-Oui … comment tu le sais ?

Sa se voit, on peut te soigner, il faut juste que tu vienne avec nous, c'est d'accord ?

O-oui …

Ils peuvent avancer ?

Oui mais je les gardes à l'œil !

Kevin avança doucement jusque derrière Arisa … C'est donc lui l'a

Je suis désolé Arisa …

Dis-je en m'écartant

Mais pourquoi ?

Kevin lança une décharge électrique avec son Taser elle s'évanouit mais je l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Gwen lui créa des liens avec sa mana et je la porta jusque dans la voiture ou j'entrais aussi à côté d'elle

Tout le monde est bien attaché ? Demanda Kevin

Kevin on a pas le temps de blaguer démarre il faut qu'on sois au quartier général avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! Ben tu lui a injecter le produit ?

Non … mais je ne pense pas que …

Ben c'est autant pour sa sécurité que pour la notre.

Je pris la seringue la lui planta dans le bras pour lui injecter le médicament.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciées ce deuxième Chapitre donnez-moi vos avis dans les commentaires ! Sa fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
